A Vingança de Ino
by Nara Yasmin
Summary: Após a morte de Asuma, Ino só pensava em uma coisa: VINGANÇA!


_**Disclamier**_:Naruto não me pertence, se ele ao menos aparecesse nessa história.

* * *

_**Legenda:**_

**Personagem:** Fala _"pessamento"  
_

_Mudança de local_

_

* * *

_Olá a todos que não me conhecem, que deve ser todos menos um ou dois çç

Voltando, sou Yasmin, imouto-chan da Pérola

Esta é minha primera fic, portanto, sejam bonzinhos, não sou louca como minha nee-chan, então não esperem que eu dance e cante uma música qualquer, também não possuo uma inner e agredeço por isso XD

Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**A Vingança de Ino**_

Seis meses haviam passado desde aquele dia, Kurenai estava grávida e a qualquer momento o bebê nasceria. Asuma, o pai, hoje, descansava em paz, em um sono do qual nunca mais acordaria, tudo por causa da Akatsuki. O time 10 estava sem o líder da equipe, sofriam por causa da perda, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Shikamaru assumiu a equipe, mas o sentimento de culpa o dominava. Pensava que era por sua culpa que o seu sensei havia morrido, que se tivesse feito uma estratégia melhor, tudo teria sido diferente. Ino passava por uma situação parecida, se tivesse chegado mais cedo, talvez ele tivesse sobrevivido à maldição de Hidan. Chouji acreditava que se tivesse chegado mais cedo, Asuma estaria ainda com eles.

Ino que havia saído numa missão de Rank C, escoltar uma família de volta para casa, retornava para Konoha, tinha que entregar o relatório para a Godaime, isto é, se a mesma Godaime não estivesse desmaiada de bêbada:

**Ino:** _"Como é que a Tsunade consegue cuidar da vila, se não para de beber e jogar?!"._

Ino corria distraída navegava pelas lembranças, lembrou-se de Asuma e parou por alguns instantes, sentiu um aperto no coração, mas devia seguir em frente, Asuma não treinou uma kunoichi de quinta categoria! Com tais pensamentos, voltou à corrida.

_Enquanto isso..._

Podia-se ver numa clareira três vultos, dois em pé discutindo, outro morto no chão coberto de sangue. Kakuzo estava atacando seu companheiro, Hidan, que aparentemente, havia perdido a maleta de dinheiro:

**Kakuzo:** HIDAN!! EU VOU TE MATAR!! òó

**Hidan:** Eu já disse que não foi minha culpa! çç

**Kakuzo:** COMO ASSIM?! POR CULPA DO SEU RITUAL IDIOTA PERDEMOS MAIS DE TRINTA MIL RYOS PENHASCO ABAIXO SEU BAKA!! ÒÓ

**Hidan:** Mas não foi minha culpa se na hora ele roubou minha foice e atacou sua maleta! Você perdeu a maleta e eu a minha foice! ÇÇ

**Kakuzo:** ÒÓ

**Hidan: **Kakuza-chan, querido?! ÇÇ

Neste momento, Kakuzo acaba decapitando seu colega:

**Hidan: **TA CERTO QUE DEI MANCADA, MAS ISSO JÁ É DEMAIS! òó

Kakuzo começa seu rumo de volta para o esconderijo da Akatsuki, deixando a cabeça de Hidan falando sozinha:

**Hidan:** EI! VOCÊ FICOU SURDO É?! TRAZ MEU CORPO ATÉ AQUI SEU BAKA! KAKUZO, EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! PARA DE ME DEIXAR FALANDO SOZINHO! KAKUZO! KAKUZO!! ÒÓ

_Voltando_

Ino escuta o que parece ser gritos, e algumas ofensas, movida pela curiosidade, resolveu ir até a clareira, dar uma olhada:

**Ino:** O que será que ouve?

Ao chegar no local, Ino encontra um corpo morto, muito sangue, e algumas notas de dinheiro rasgadas:

**Ino:** Parece que ouve uma batalha violenta. Mas de onde veio esse dinheiro? Oõ

Ao examinar o cenário mais de perto, tropeçou em alguma coisa, e foi de encontro ao chão:

**Ino: **Ai!

**Hidan:** AII! ESSA DOEU! JA NÃO BASTA ME DECAPITAR AINDA PISA NA MINHA CARA? KAKUZO, QUANDO EU FOR COSTURADO DE NOVO, VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER! ÒÓ

**Ino:** oo

**Hidan:** Hei! Você não é o Kakuzo.

**Ino:** OO

**Hidan: **OO

**Ino/Hidan: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OO

**Ino: **Uma cabeça decapitada falante?! Oõ

**Hidan: **Não vem não! Sou um ser imortal!

**Ino:** Eu sei quem você é!

**Hidan:** Oõ

**Ino:** Foi você que matou meu sensei! òó

**Hidan:** Opa. óò

**Ino:** "Opa" mesmo.

Ino levantou Hidan pelos cabelos, embora os protestos, resolveu levá-lo para Konoha. Durante o percurso, Ino resolveu voltar pulando, e "acidentalmente", batia a cabeça dele em troncos de árvores, ninhos de pássaros, e quando passava por cima de uma poça de lama, "sem querer" deixava a cabeça cair, e pisava em cima, com a desculpa de não tê-lo visto. Hidan fazia juras de vingança silenciosa, e extremamente cruéis. Na metade pro fim do caminho, Ino colocou Hidan dentro de uma sacola de pano, ele quase não respirava, e para piorar, continuavam os "acidentes".

Ao chegarem à Konoha, Ino foi direto para a sala da hokage, precisava tirar informações da, carinhosamente apelidada, cabeça oca falante.

**Ino:** Hokage-sama!

**Tsunade:** ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**Ino:** Hokage-sama! òó

**Tsunade:** ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**Ino:** HOKAGE-SAMA! ÒÓ

Tsunade havia finalmente despertado, e de extremo mau humor:

**Tsunade:** O que houve?!

Ino desenrolou Hidan, que reclamava da falta de ar:

**Hidan:** Você quase me matou sua louca!! òó

**Ino:** Se você não reclamasse tanto!! òó

**Tsunade:** É a cabeça de um dos membros da Akatsuki? Oõ

**Ino:** Mas é claro.

**Tsunade:** Ino, sabe que ele pode ser uma fonte de informações sobre a Akatsuki?

**Ino:** É claro que sei.

**Tsunade:** Ótimo! Então larga esse martelo, vamos precisar dele intero!

**Ino:** Tudo bem...

**Hidan: **Ufa...

**Tsunade:** Ino, você é confiável, e se tratando de um membro da Akatsuki, todo cuidado é pouco. Quero que tente tirar as informações necessárias dele.

**Ino:** Isso quer dizer: Torturá-lo até ele dizer?

**Tsunade:** Seja criativa.

Tsunade finalizou a conversa, e uma certa kunoichi estava radiante por ter a chance de se vingar do Hidan por ter matado o Asuma. No inicio, Ino tentou os métodos convencionais: afogamento era o preferido, entretanto, Hidan era um perfeito masoquista, ou seja, gostava de dor.

Durante os treinos do time 10, Ino estava distante, pensativa:

**Shikamaru:** Ino? Está tudo bem?

Shikamaru estava extremamente preocupado, desde que virou o líder, ficara mais nervoso, misturavam-se os sentimentos de culpa e medo, Shikamaru temia perder o resto do time, devido a uma escolha errada de estratégia:

**Ino:** Sim, estou bem. Só estava pensando...

**Shikamaru:** Pensando em que?

**Ino:** Qual o melhor método de tortura que eu posso usar para um cara que gosta de dor?

**Shikamaru:** Por que essa pergunta? oo

**Ino:** Curiosidade.

Shikamaru ficou desconfiado, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

**Shikamaru:** Acho que as salas de tortura são a resposta. Mas como ele gosta de dor... já tentou um tratamento de beleza?!

Shikamaru respondeu risonho, era óbvio que era uma brincadeira, mas Ino já pensava sobre o assunto:

**Ino:** _"Tratamento de beleza?"._

_Na sala de torturas_

**Hidan:** Olá! O que tentara agora?

Hidan estava sorridente, perante as tentativas fracassadas de Yamanaka, mas esta entrou ignorando-o por completo, estava distraída, folhava uma revista com uma capa rosa bebê:

**Ino:** Isso parece ótimo, essas cores são mais vibrantes...

**Hidan:** Você me ouviu?

**Ino:** Ouvi sim, se prepare Hidan, hoje será um pouquinho diferente.

**Hidan:** Diferente como?

**Ino:** Você verá.

Sem mais explicações, a jovem se retirava do local com a revista, Hidan esperou pacientemente o seu retorno, quando a loira voltou, trazia um recipiente cheio de água meio esbranquiçada:

**Hidan:** Veneno?

**Ino:** Não.

Sem esperar pela resposta, segurou a cabeça de Hidan pelos cabelos extremamente brancos, e sem demora mergulhou no recipiente, esperou alguns minutos, e levantou a cabeça:

**Hidan:** Que gosto de arroz é esse? Oõ

**Ino:** Água de arroz, deixa a pele macia. .

**Hidan:** Sua tortura é me deixar com a pele macia? Oõ

**Ino:** Não, tenha paciência.

A Yamanaka secou o rosto da cabeçinha dura, e começou a folhar a revista novamente. Após alguns segundos de espera, Ino pegava uma mochila que Hidan não havia notado. Perguntava-se como, já que a tal mochila era rosa choque, mesclado com roxo, e outros tons de rosa, e lilás:

**Ino:** Aqui está!

**Hidan:** o que tem aí?

**Ino: **Isto!

A jovem kunoichi levantou um batom de cor vermelho forte, Hidan ficou petrificado, e, sem mais delongas, Ino começou o tratamento de beleza do Hidan.

Após algumas horas, protestos, e uma linguagem que não poderá ser usada nessa fic, Ino estava exausta, mas ao ver seu trabalho concluído, não resistiu, e começou a gargalhar como nunca, e bateu uma foto de Hidan, depois, para humilhá-lo ainda mais, chamou-o de Halyn.

Hidan estava chocado com a audácia daquela patricinha.

Ino havia passado batom vermelho forte, fez cachos nos cabelos brancos, e os prendeu em marias chiquinhas, colocou cílios falsos, e imensos, uma sombra lilás, blush rosa, brincos de argola, sendo que suas orelhas não eram furadas, ela mesma fez os furos, com muita dor, tirou os pelos do nariz e das orelhas, e o piercing no nariz, era uma pedrinha cor-de-rosa.

Ao examinar seu trabalho, Ino bateu uma foto, e colocou num álbum, que ficava escondido naquela sala mesmo.

**Hidan:** OO

**Ino:** Você ta linda Halyn. .

**Hidan:** òó

**Ino:** Então? Vai dizer o que eu quero saber, ou devo continuar?

**Hidan:** NUNCA!! ÒÓ

**Ino:** Já que é assim.

Ino começara a limpar o rosto de Hidan, tirou da bolsa mais alguns materiais que seriam usados.

Mais uma vez, o trabalho foi desgastante, Hidan gritava piedade, ela nunca imaginou que uma cabeça se mechese tanto assim, mas no final conseguiu. Agora chamava Hidan de Hidan Shakespeare.

Hidan se sentia no cumulo da humilhação, ela havia colocado um bigode postiço, uma piruca meio careca, um brinco, e uma gola de época.

**Ino:** Vai me contar?

**Hidan:** EU NÃO VOU DIZER!! ÒÓ

**Ino: **Então irei continuar.

Após bater mais uma foto, Ino estava a ponto de limpar Hidan, mas parou, apoiando-o na mão, resolveu debochar mais um pouco dele:

**Ino:** "Ser ou não ser? Eis a questão".

**Hidan:** ÒÓ

Ino começou a limpa-lo, depositou-o na mesa, e começou a vasculhar sua mochila, quando deu um sorriso maldoso e levantou um chocalho, para bebês:

**Ino: **Cadê o bebê?

**Hidan:** Piedade, por favor. çç

Mesmo implorando de joelhos, embora estivesse sem eles, Ino não o atendeu, e continuou a tortura. Assim que terminou, bateu a foto, porém, houve uma explosão, e a parede estava abaixo:

**Kakuzo:** Hidan? Cadê você?

Ino, a fim de humilhar mais ainda o adorador de Jashin-sama, chamou a atenção do invasor:

**Ino:** Ele está ali!

Quando Kakuzo viu seu companheiro de batalha, simplesmente não acreditou no que viu: Hidan estava de chupeta, toquinha, e babador, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, e uma cara de quem implorava por piedade:

**Kakuzo:** oo

**Hidan:** Kakuzo... me ajuda... çç

Kakuzo começou a sair da sala, um dos olhos tremendo, e um barulho abafado de risadas. Não muito tempo depois, chegou Tsunade, Shikamaru, Chouji, e mais alguns ANBUs, ao visualizarem Hidan, todos caíram na gargalhada, sem exeção.

Alguns meses se passaram, o filho de Kurenai estava com três meses, um lindo menino, que tinha herdado o nome do pai. Hidan havia sido resgatado, mas não houve feridos, além é claro, do orgulho dele, já que antes de fugir, Ino espalhou cópias das 250 fotos que ela havia batido. Tinha de tudo: Hidan barbie, bebê, garota, Rodolfo a rena do papai Noel de nariz vermelho, vaquinha, etc., e nenhuma repetida. A vida em Konoha havia voltado ao normal, Ino repreendia-se por não ter conseguido as informações do membro da Akatsuki, mas as lembranças da humilhação era o suficiente para colocar um grande sorriso no rosto, só queria saber como estava a Akatsuki.

_Enquanto isso, na Akatsuki_

A Akatsuki ria com intensidade, folhando algo que aparentava ser um álbum de fotografias, o único que não estava lá, era Hidan. Aquele álbum maldito continha as cópias de sua tortura, ele fazia juras de vingança, algo semelhante ao que ele passou:

**Kakuzo:** Hei Hidan... hahahaha... o jantar ta pron... isso é uma revista de feminina? Oõ

**Hidan:** OO

_**The End!**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/B: **Adorei a fic Imouto-chan. Muito boa. Dei boas gargalhadas imaginando o Hidan nas mãos da Ino. Muito sucesso para você nas suas fics. Beijos Pérola


End file.
